Claude Lévêque
Claude Lévêque, artiste plasticien contemporain français, né en 1953 à Nevers, dans la Nièvre. Vit et travaille actuellement à Montreuil, en Seine-Saint-Denis. C’est à l’école des beaux-arts qu’il découvre l’art moderne, mais c’est à Paris, au Centre National d’Art de Créteil, où se tient alors une exposition de Christian Boltanski, qu’il découvre l’art contemporain. À la fin de ses études, en 1977, il trouve le milieu de l’art “folklo” et “s’illusionne beaucoup” pour d’autres champs d’activités qu’il pense moins codifiés : la mode, la publicité, la musique... Il prend souvent le train pour Paris, “où se solidifie une scène d’avant-garde (...) lookée par Serge Krügger, designée par les graphistes de Bazooka, peinte par Kiki Picasso, sonorisée par Edith Nylon, les Stinky Toys, Taxi Girl, qui a ses propres stars (Jacno, Marie-France, Elli Medeiros, Alain Pacadis...) et son quartier général : le Palace de Fabrice Aemer (...), et l’enchaînement ininterrompu des concerts et des fêtes, construisant ainsi une esthétique de rupture”. C’est là, et sûrement pas dans le champ de l’art, que Lévêque puise ses influences, et développe, finalement, les bases de son oeuvre. C'est en 1982 qu'il participe pour la première fois à une exposition, collective, à la Maison des Arts de Créteil, où il présente une installation intitulé Grand Hôtel (une œuvre qu'il concerve encore aujourd'hui). Claude Lévéque est aujourd'hui représenté en France par la Galerie Yvon Lambert. On peut noter des œuvres importantes comme Ende à la Galerie Yvon Lambert de Paris ou encore Le Meilleur des mondes à la Passerelle de Brest, Let's Dance à la fondation Miró de Barcelone, ou Reconstruire la fenêtre à la Rice gallery de Tokyo. Il participe à des biennales comme celle de Lyon ou de La Havane en 2003. Claude Lévèque privilégie le travail in situ, bien qu'il ait souvent travaillé sur le terrain des objets, ses choix se penchent vers la création d'espaces et d'atmosphères. L'outil privilégié de l'artiste reste l'environnement quotidien. A travers des installations l'artiste recherche à voir, regarder le réel autrement... Pour La maison des mensonges qu'il expose au Musée d'art contemporain de Marseille (2006), il n'hésite pas à se balader chez des détaillants de mobilier comme IKEA pour découvrir des objets qu'il utilise tel quel dans les atmosphères qu'il crée. Dans le cadre de l'exposition « Walt Disney » au Grand Palais de Paris, (en 2006), l'une de ses œuvres a été refusée car jugée "irresponsable" par Dominique Païni, le commissaire de l'exposition. Cette œuvre associe un Mickey Mouse en tubes de néons avec la phrase "Arbeit Macht Frei", telle qu'elle fût inscrite par les nazis à l'entrée du camp de concentration d'Auschwitz. (cf. « discussion ») “Je pense que l'art contemporain peut provoquer un espace différent de redécouverte des choses, indépendant des obligations de consommation dictées par des médias avilissants, des politiciens corrompus et des marchands de jeux, de pavillons ou de bagnoles.” (Claude Lévêque) Expositions personnelles 2006 * La Maison des mensonges, MAC, Marseille. 2005 * Friandises Interieures, La Suite, Château-Thierry. 2004 * Illuminations, Nuit Blanche, Bahnhof Montparnasse Bvd Lefèvre, Paris. * Northern lights, Station TGV, Lille. * Kurt Kobain, 8 avril 1994, Nouvelle Galerie, Grenoble. 2003 * Albatros, MAMCO, Genève. * VALSTAR Barbie, 7th Biennale de Lyon. * Boomerang, Chapelle Genêteil, Château-Gontier. * J'ai rêvé d'un autre monde, Collection Yvon Lambert, Avignon. * Contemporary Art Center, Art Tower Mito, Japon. * Jacob Burckhardt Haus, Bâle. * Interface, Triennale Echigo Tsumari, Tokamachi, Japon. 2002 * d'evian, Arndt & Partner, Berlin. * Mon combat, La Salle de Bains, Lyon. * Reconstruire la fenêtre, Rice Gallery, Tokyo. * Welcome to Pacific Dream, La Galerie, Noisy-le-Sec. * City Strass, Project Room, Musée d'Art Moderne et Contemporain, Strasbourg. * Double Manège, Contemporary Art Center, Art Tower Mito, Japon. * Manifesto, Commission, College d'Architecture, Grenoble. 2001 * ende, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris. * Scarface, Chez Valentin, Paris. * Let's dance, Fondation Mirò, Barcelone. * Le Meilleur des mondes, Centre d'art Passerelle, Brest. 2000 * Caos Verde, Café 9, Saint-Etienne. * Le Droit du plus fort, Agence Stéphane Ackermann, Luxembourg. * Scarface, Cinéma Les Variétés, FRAC PACA, Marseille. * Herr monde, Le Creux de l'Enfert, Thiers. * Haüsler Kunst Projekte, Munich. * Sentier lumineux, Lieu Unique, Nantes. 1999 * Kollaps, Le Consortium, Dijon. * Stigmata, PS1, New York. * Oscillations, State Street Bridge Gallery, Chicago. * Virus Day, Arco 99, Madrid. * World Cup, Emmetrop, Transpalette, Bourges. 1998 * Game's Over, Galerie du Jour agnès b., Paris. * FRAC, Nantes. * The World is the Game, Le Magasin, La Villeneuve, Grenoble. * Plus de lumière, Villa Arson, Nice. 1997 * Kunsthalle Fribourg, Fri Art, Suisse. * Troubles, Kasseler Kunstverein, Cassel. * Claude Lévêque, Galerie Toxic New Art, Luxembourg. 1996 * Les Champions, Galerie de Paris, Paris. * Galerie du Jour agnès b., Paris. * I Wanna be your Dog, Atelier Sainte-Anne, Bruxelles. * Chez Valentin, Paris. * My Way, ARC/musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris. 1995 * Les images du plaisir, La Piscine, Laval. * Chambre 321, Le Confort moderne, Poitiers. * Centre de la gravure contemporaine, Genève. 1994 * Galerie Hiltrud Jordan, Cologne. * Appartement occupé, Bourges. * Galerie de Paris, Paris. 1993 * Appartement occupé, Bourges. 1992 * Affiches dans l'espace urbain, commande de l'Observatoire, Marseille. * Traverses, Centre culturel français, Palerme. * Opération HLM, OPAC, Nevers. 1991 * Galerie de Paris, Paris. 1990 * Parvis 2, Ibos et Parvis 3, Paris. * Abbaye Saint-André, Centre d'art contemporain, Meymac. 1988 * Galerie de Paris, Paris. 1987 * Musée d'art contemporain, Hertogenbosch. * Musée Bossuet, Meaux. 1986 * Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris. * Centre d'art contemporain, APAC, Nevers. 1984 * Galerie Eric Fabre, Paris. Lévêque, Claude Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français